


Devouring Time

by PrincessofDragonflies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula/Ty Lee is very early, Badass Katara (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Post-Canon, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sokka is kind, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, or very late depending on how you look at it, the search but better, they were 12 at the end of the series I'm not okay with them dating at that age, very early taang too but less so not tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDragonflies/pseuds/PrincessofDragonflies
Summary: "She’d been learning what’s real.  And every day she learned to hate her father a little more.Which was probably just what Zuzu wanted.  He was the Fire Lord now, so he technically should have been getting what he wanted.  Even if the title had been stolen from her."I'm redoing "The Search" but with established Zutara and Azula actually getting the redemption arc she deserves.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula & Toph Beifong, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 115





	1. now in this twilight

“Would you like some more tea?”

She jerked her head up, in half a gesture meant to mean “yes”, and continued staring at the space above his head. Of all the cells in the Fire Nation, she supposed this was the nicest one. Wall hangings showing the beautiful islands and glittering ocean provided cover for the metal walls. Plush pillows rested on a well made floor mat. She even had a separate bathing chamber.

And yet, it was still a cell. The heavy door and bars over its window never let her forget that.

Her older brother slowly, just as carefully as he was taught, poured her a new cupful.

“Would you like to come home?”

Then her head jerked down so that their eyes met. His lighter, golder eyes looked earnest and hopeful. 

How dare he offer to  _ let _ her go home? He, who showed up on the day of her greatest triumph to tear her world down and abandon her?

But, he had not quite abandoned her, had he? He visited at least once a week, when possible, sent her whatever scrolls he thought might interest her, and provided her with luxuries no other prisoner could dream of. She got to go on occasional trips to Ember Island. The doctor he sent was even...helpful. She’d been learning what’s real. And every day she learned to hate her father a little more.

Which was probably just what Zuzu wanted. He was the Fire Lord now, so he technically should have been getting what he wanted. Even if the title had been stolen from her.

Not stolen. He was the older sibling. And she had been told to think about how being Fire Lord could actually have gone for her. Whether she even really wanted the Dragon Throne.

“Azula?” 

“How would it work?” She asked, very careful to give no tilt to her voice that might tell him just how much she wanted to go back to the palace. “I’m still a danger to everyone.”

He sighed before speaking, “You would have guards, and your doctor would come with you. But they would be there to protect you as much as everyone else. If you worry you might snap again, Katara is also around a lot of the time. She took you down before, and could do it again.”

Impossible, that was a moment of weakness. And really, did it count if she was a moment away from killing the girl before her dear brother put himself in the way? No, she was undefeatable. If she wanted to be rid of Zuko, she would be. But did she want to be rid of him?

If he kept trying to keep her locked away, maybe. 

_ Focus, Azula _ , she told herself. Zuzu was giving her a way out.

She allowed a faint smile, acknowledging his feeble attempts to keep up with her ability to plan for every possibility. He would never manage.

“Have you talked this over with your little Water Tribe girlfriend? Does she truly want your crazy sister around?” The princess tried to sound mocking, she really did, but being locked away for two years knocked her off her game. Insecurity bled through her words. Shame then cut through her, and her grip tightened around the teacup. It was only with some of the breathing exercises she had been forced to work on, so as to get Ember Island time, did she keep from breaking it with only one hand.

There were no consequences for the slip up from Zuko, but there never were. What was truly special was that Ozai’s voice didn’t bleed in from right over her shoulder, telling her to stop being so weak. Instructing her to burn it all down. To finish what he had started when Zuzu was thirteen.

_ Breathe. Appreciate he’s not here. Not even his voice. _

_ Breathe. Know Zuko is here now. _

_ Breathe. Consider the offer. _

Her brother’s girlfriend had visited occasionally. The visits began with yelling and accusations. Entirely from the waterbender. As a princess, she was above such outbursts. The sojourns had long since turned into simply sitting in shared quiet, or even small gossip about Fire Nation nobility. Giving advice on how exactly to tear down a general or noble who thinks themselves above her family filled her with a special pleasure.

“Katara agrees with me,” the Fire Lord announced, projecting strength while keeping his tone kind. “It’s time for you to come home.”


	2. if you must wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara arrives

Zuko left the asylum not too long later, having told Azula in a couple days she would be moved to the palace. And that maybe, the next month, should his duties permit, he personally would take her to Ember Island. The Fire Lord’s house had been gutted and redone, so she needed to pick a new room. It was a family home. From the small bits and pieces his sister’s doctor had told him, Zuko figured she needed to see the changes, but feel at home. She needed to have whatever good part of their family that was left. Same as he did.

As usual, after visiting Azula, he scheduled no meetings for the rest of the day. Spending time with his little sister had grown to be much less of a struggle, but he still needed time to decompress. He would often go to the turtle duck pond, where Katara would meet him and they’d share a quiet picnic dinner. When she was there, of course. She split her time between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes, as the Water Tribe Ambassador. 

Katara had been able to put time into rebuilding her home and still been travelling. She brought back tales of Sokka’s engineering prowess fighting with his own silliness, Aang’s moments of getting to be a normal fourteen year old boy, Suki’s determination to teach seemingly every woman in the world self defense, and Toph’s complaints about the ice when she deigned to visit.

Sure, they sent letters constantly, but there was no substitute for hearing the stories right from her.

Other than being there with her.

But Zuko wouldn’t take Katara’s time with her family away for anything, and he just couldn’t leave the Fire Nation for too long. Every time he returned from leaving, no matter how short the trip, there seemed to be unrest. And assassins. 

The assassins, a problem the Fire Lord figured would continue, had stayed out of his letters to his friends. Let them live their lives. 

Katara had promised to be there for Azula’s return to the palace, so he expected her the next day at some point, depending how fast her ship was going. Though, often her ship docked hours before natural tides would allow.

Zuko smiled at the reminder that his girlfriend did, in fact, love him. So much so that she spent time with his sister and pushed the tides to get just a few extra hours with him.

The imminence of Azula’s return shook something inside him today. He wanted his baby sister home; she was not Zuli anymore. Nervous energy coursed through his veins, turning the Fire Lord into a jumpy mess. Meditating in the garden seemed like an insufficient activity. 

\--------

For lack of a better idea, he headed towards Azula’s rooms. He was having them refreshed, and it wouldn’t hurt to see if his idea to have them changed worked out.

When he arrived at his sister’s suite, he wasn’t surprised at the flurry of activity, or the nervous energy. Azula had never been kind to the staff before his banishment, and he couldn’t imagine what she had done to them in order to impress Ozai. He would just have to reassure them he would continue to make sure his palace was a safe environment to work in.

“Hello,” he greeted Mistress Ersin, his head of design, when he made it to the doorway and found her standing in it, her back out. She was in her thirties or forties, if he had to guess, which he had learned not to, and had both a very strict side and a creative, airy one. Occasionally she would try redoing a random room in the palace, and it would work spectacularly, or be a disaster. 

Where his father might have banished her the very first time she had tried to turn his office into something more “homey”, Zuko just found it interesting. He didn’t consider himself particularly insightful with interior decorating, so he did not particularly care what she did.

“Fire Lord Zuko!” She exclaimed, spinning around quickly. Rather than prostrate herself, she shoved some rolled up art into his arms. The staff had taken a while to learn he didn’t care if they bowed every time they saw him, preferred they didn’t, but Mistress Ersin had been the first to catch on. She’d even had him help on a project, if he’d been in the area.

She had been Iroh’s decorator for a while, so her informality with royalty did make some sense.

“Come and see, come and see!” Ah, she was definitely in the full swing of a creative phase. That was probably a good thing. Zuko hoped so, at least.

As he entered the suite, he was hit full in the face with just how soothing it looked. Of course, as a princess, Azula had always had the most excellent things possible in her rooms. 

But rather than the heavy handed gold accents and red everything, there was a soft, beachy vibe. The gaudy, overstuffed pillows and incredible golden monstrosity of a table were replaced with appropriate cushions and a delicately exquisite wooden table. It was now a reasonable place to receive a close friend with tea. The sitting room would definitely work well for Azula’s meetings with her doctor now.

In the bedroom, no longer did huge gold dragons breathing equally golden flames hold up the drapes of the bed big enough to hold a family of ten. Now, semi-carved driftwood gave it structure, and though it was still large, it gave room for a small reading nook by the balcony. 

Of course, everything was still red, but it was the Fire Nation Royal Palace, and red was Azula’s favorite color. The design team had framed it with some off-whites and extremely pale golds, for a softer feeling.

“It’s wonderful!” Zuko exclaimed, genuinely excited for his sister to see her rooms. Even though a small part of him said she would have preferred to keep with the ridiculous opulence, he knew a change away from it was what she needed. He also needed it, he admitted.

“Have we talked about redoing my rooms?” He wondered aloud, still taking it all in. Maybe Azula would like a tea pot and cups already set out. Uncle surely had left several sets.

Mistress Ersin preened under his praise, and gestured for an assistant to take the art from their Fire Lord’s arms. 

“No, your Majesty. I had thought it would be part of a preparation for a wedding, so I figured why would we do it when we’d just have to redo it so soon?”

“I-wha-” Zuko stumbled over his words, shocked at the designer’s forwardness. He was the Fire Lord!

Honestly, it wasn’t all that surprising. Most of the staff, especially the ones older than he was (and that was almost everyone, even if he was now 18), seemed to be conspiring to push him into announcing a wedding date. He hadn’t even proposed to Katara yet!

Sure, he’d been working on a proper Water Tribe betrothal necklace. And sure, in a fit of panic over that being inappropriate because he was Fire Nation, it was more of a Northern tradition, and being slightly uncomfortable with how much it seemed like claiming, he had thrown it to the floor of his office. 

The next day, he had found it neatly tucked in the top drawer of his desk. Obviously someone had found it, and that someone had apparently told the entire palace, because since then  _ nobody would leave him alone about it _ .

“Of course.” He decided to just ignore this newest enemy in his attempt at keeping some part of his life private. “I must be going now.” And he turned on his heels and fled.

\--------

Zuko found himself in his office, examining the necklace.

The gemstone was a perfectly shaped circle of red coral. The velvet ribbon it hung on was a deep, almost black, periwinkle color. He had worked hard to carve an approximation of the moon mostly in front of the sun; it was a way of showing vulnerability did not scare him. Not when he had her.

The idea of coral had come when he was complaining one day to Toph about finding the perfect type of stone to carve. They’d been lying down in the middle of the training grounds after a particularly brutal sparring session. Every single time Toph visited the Fire Nation, the first thing she wanted to do was kick the Fire Lord’s butt. No matter who the Fire Lord was.

She’d just snorted and said, “Don’t use a rock at all, Sparky. Find something more personal to you two. A stone would only work if you were trying to propose to  _ me _ .”

Then she’d rolled over and poked him in the shoulder, a grin stretching across her face in a way that told Zuko to be afraid.

“Oh Fire Lord Zuko, would you marry me? You’re so manly and tall and fiery.” She was doing her horrible impression of nobility, voice high pitched and delicate as possible.

“I’m so sorry Lady Beifong. I must reject your proposal.” Zuko couldn’t quite keep the laugh out of his words.

“Oh no! However will I go on!” The little earthbender pretended to swoon, and used a kick to make the ground push him away.

With a sigh, he let the necklace slide through his fingers onto the desk. If he could achieve half of the relationship he had with Toph with Azula, he’d consider it a win. 

Suddenly, the unbidden thought of Toph and Azula together came to mind. The palace would be destroyed in a day. They’d conquer the world. Quite literally, the two of them and Katara were the most prodigious benders in the world. 

Zuko smiled a little, tucking the mental image away for when he needed it.

\--------

The Fire Lord was typically at the docks to receive important visitors, such as the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador. Zuko was always there to greet his girlfriend.

He arrived approximately two hours before the tides would set a normal ship to arrive. It turned out to be a good guess, as the beautiful wooden ship with blue sails pulled in.

As if it had been years, rather than a month or two, Katara swung herself over the railing and threw herself into Zuko’s eagerly waiting arms. Propriety be damned, they were two teenagers. They were allowed to show more humanity than any other Fire Lord had in a century.

And quite the human display they provided, at that.

A quiet cough of one of Zuko’s guards was enough to knock them out of their reunion.

A year ago, Katara would have turned bright red, and tried to hide behind a heavy sheet of hair. The Fire Lord was pleased to see she now just grinned, and shoved at his shoulders. 

Oh, he was holding her up at the waist. Oops. Gently as could be, he set her back on her feet and simply offered an arm.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I really missed you.”

“I missed you too.” The waterbender gracefully snaked her arm into his. They began the walk back to the palace (neither of them feeling overly comfortable with palanquins). “We shouldn’t be away from each other for so long. I love any excuse to be with you for as long as possible.”

And spirits, if that wasn’t an opening, Zuko didn’t know what was.

But he had plans. Ideas. Maybe diamonds and pearls tied to a turtleduck involved. And decidedly not when they would have to balance an engagement announcement with Azula’s return.

“Me too.” He settled for the easiest answer, but could’ve kicked himself when he saw the way her face shifted ever so slightly away from the radiant joy she’d carried since leaping over the edge of a ship.

“Katara.” Zuko stopped and took her hands in his. She had to know, didn’t she? Wouldn’t Toph have told her? The Fire Lord trusted Toph with literally everything, except for secrets. She occasionally weaponized gossip, and didn’t really care if it was still secret gossip or not.

But the searching look Katara gave him said everything. Toph was no snitch, that much was clear. He made a mental note to send his best friend some of the interesting rocks he’d found in Ozai’s old stuff.

“I…” Suddenly, his mouth was full of clouds. But for love, he would fight through it. For his girlfriend, he would do anything. Except speak in a coherent manner, apparently. “Spirits, Katara. Just-I mean, I have plans. Okay? Please let me have plans?”

Katara was a beautiful woman. That much was objectively true. Zuko, personally, found her stunning on such occasions as when she knocked him on his ass, told a stuffy old noble where they could stuff it, full on saved towns all by herself, or really most times he saw her.

This blew them all out of the water. The moon herself could not have dreamed of approaching the surreal vision before him. Her eyes had gotten large, with just a hint of wateriness in them. A lovely blush set itself across her cheeks.

“Oh Zuko.” One of her hands came up to rest on his cheek, just below his scar. For a moment, it was the most romantic thing he could’ve dreamed of. “I can’t wait. And I mean that in the way that of course, I will wait. I usually like your plans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be super honest here: the beginning of this fic is going to be super happy. For everyone. But it will get sad.   
> Chapter title from You-Keaton Henson
> 
> Hm a good way to look at it is too look at the songs I'm using. Please keep telling me what you think! Comments keep me writing!


	3. where the sewage of youth drowned the spark of my teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Azula and Zuko both have moments they are triggered-some more of the darker side of this fic is coming out

Azula made her less than grand return to the palace the next day. She walked between a cadre of guards, her doctor following closely behind. Despite the looks of fear the staff had and the general somber air, she held her head high. 

There was even a trace of her trademark smirk as she approached Zuko and Katara.

He stepped forward, offering his sister open arms. It wasn’t exactly normal for them to hug, but Zuko figured he’d try something he’d seen Sokka and Katara do.

“Welcome home, Princess Azula,” he spoke loudly, hoping everyone could take inspiration from his calm tone.

He could feel Katara’s growing smile as Azula stepped slowly into his embrace.

She didn’t return it, exactly, but one hand patted him on the back quickly.

“I suppose there will be some grand dinner for my welcome?” She was clearly hopeful, and Zuko didn’t want to crush it. Even as she extricated herself from him, he noticed her hand lingered for a second on his shoulder. Whatever physical contact she’d had since before he was even banished would have been unpleasant. Same as his was, to be honest. 

It would be good for both of them to have whatever normal sibling interaction was.

“Soon. I thought you might want to help plan it. As a way to ease into maybe taking on some responsibilities.”

“Of course. I am a princess. I will work for the glory of our nation.”

Katara chose that moment to step forward.

“Right now, we’re working towards bettering all nations.” She offered her smile to Azula, clearly trying to present a positive front.

The Fire Princess just rolled her eyes, giving Zuko a look of ‘really?’ He just shrugged and offered his arms to his sister and girlfriend. Katara happily took one, pressing close. She always did that when it was cold out, but even in this warm Fire Nation autumn, the master waterbender seemed to enjoy his proximity. Probably love, he mused internally. That’s why he always wanted her around.

Azula waved a dismissive hand, but walked at his side as they entered the palace. They walked at a leisurely pace. If everything went as planned, they would have a group dinner, show Azula her redecorated rooms, and have a quiet night.

“If what you want to do is internal work, that’s fine too. We’re working mainly on education reforms and trying to find ways to expand our industrial infrastructure, while preserving the environment.”

“The Fire Nation  _ is _ the most beautiful place in the world,” Azula mused. “Perhaps I should speak with factory owners to personally ensure they do not harm it.”

“I would love your help with that,” Katara laughed. “But maybe read the reports to get up to date before jumping in.”

For a moment, Zuko held his breath. This was an unintentional test. If his sister could accept constructive criticism (if it was even that), it was a wonderful sign. If not, maybe she was home too early.

When he turned his head slightly, just to get an inkling of her reaction, Azula just pursed her lips and nodded. She was clever as always, but her short fuse for everyone but Ozai seemed to have changed to include those she trusted a little, at the very least.

It was everything he had dreamed of.

Until they arrived outside the private royal dining room, that was.

“What are  _ they _ doing here?” Azula raised an accusing figure at the two Kyoshi Warriors guarding the door. 

“Azula. They take specific positions at some of the private royal rooms. Where we want to feel safest,” Zuko responded, trying to keep the edge of fear out of his voice.

“I asked them to be here about a year ago. After apparently several assassination attempts Zuko didn’t tell me about, I finally saw one in person.” Ah, the accusing tone Katara was famous for turning on her brother when he didn’t properly help wash up after dinner was now on him. He tried not to think about what she’d do if she found out about the ones he was still hiding from her.

“I suppose they are good fighters. But why would you not tell me about these traitors either?”

What the hell? Now Azula was agreeing with Katara? And the two Kyoshi Warriors there, Heshe and Mili were giggling too! Suki had promised the group cycled in this time were extremely professional! He’d have to report to her that out of the three troops that one at a time were there, he preferred hers the most. The other had Ty Lee in charge, even if she was new, as it was her home. Mili ran this one, and clearly was just like his old friend.

He sighed as they entered the dining room, Mili and her second flanking them to take new spots inside the door.

“I don’t want either of you to worry about it. The attacks are steadily decreasing.” That seemed like the right thing to say to defuse their concern.

Katara and Azula locked eyes as they sat down at the left and right of the head of the table.

Oh no.

“That means they’re still going on, Zuzu,” Azula remarked.

“How many haven’t you told me about?” Opposed to Azula’s slightly cold tone and narrowed eyes, Katara was leaning in with a face of fury. She even had her angry finger pointing into his chest.

“Just a few!” He raised his hands in a symbol of submission. “And honestly, does it even count if they get caught at the edges of the palace?”

“Yes.”

“Yes!”

Maybe having Katara here for Azula’s homecoming was a bad idea. Now they were getting along in teaming up on him.

Even if they were likely right about keeping open communication. That was the most important thing he’d learned about ruling and having a steady girlfriend.

“Okay! You’re right! I’ll talk to you both more when someone tries to kill me!”

“Good.” Katara finally settled in, and waved for the servants to move in to serve them. She and Zuko usually just had the plates laid on the table so they could be more comfortable without servants. But she respected Azula didn’t need to push the changes in her home that much.

“Perhaps I could help with security. Nobody,” Azula stumbled, then seemed to bite her own tongue before continuing, “Or very few people-” she glanced at Katara, “can get past me.”

“I think that’s a great idea, Azula. It’s wonderful you’re here now.”

The Fire Princess inclined her head almost mechanically at the waterbender. But that was enough to make Zuko smile largely. So what if they were teaming up against him? His sister was here, and she had made so much clear progress. Maybe they could have a relationship like the one he had with Toph.

Dinner quickly turned to Katara’s work with preserving the environment. She also worked on trade agreements, and was generally really good at international politics. Everyone liked Ambassador Katara, daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

Azula had decided to join her in the cause for the land, apparently. It was a positive way for her to focus her undying patriotism, so Zuko wholeheartedly approved. 

If any of the industrial tycoons tried to ignore the new regulations, there’d be hell to pay. That was, if his brief experience over them feeling left out was any indication. It wasn’t like he could ask Azula to help with education reform. Since he had seen much of the world, he was more aware of the other nations. But most citizens had been entrenched in propaganda since they were small. It was hard to fix what nobody had really known was broken. He’d even had to bring in Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom historians and educators to help the sages sort it all out. 

Maybe eventually Azula could help with international politics, but with reparations and just trying to figure out how to make sure the former colonies had their independence, it would be hard for her. Azula was the epitome of the brainwashing the last three Fire Lords had done. She needed to ease her way in.

“So, Zuzu, have you found Fa-Ozai’s secret office yet?” Azula winced at the stumble in her words, and for half a second she jerked as if trying to get on her hands and knees. As if to beg for forgiveness for a tremendous mistake. She tried to recover with a joke: “I’m sure it’s stuffed with historical artifacts we could use to show we’re still on top.”

Katara’s eyes widened, but she tried to cover it by turning them to the table and shoved a dumpling into her mouth.

Zuko hardly noticed.

“Secret office? Nobody told me about it! Why wouldn’t anyone tell me about it?” He turned to the two servants waiting for the end of dinner. They just shrugged.

“Oh, I doubt he told anyone. I found it by following him one day. I’m so much better at stealth than he ever was.” Azula smirked. It was probably some recovery mechanism; to show she existed outside their father’s shadow by remembering how they were different. Azula took different to mean better, but that wasn’t a bad thing.

“Maybe you could show us,” Katara suggested, “I bet there’s some weird stuff too. Like maybe he had the walls covered in self-portraits.” She grinned at the concept. “Self-portraits we could put on training dummies.”

For a second time, Zuko tensed up, ready to tackle his sister if she tried to attack his girlfriend for her insolence. The old Azula certainly would have.

“An excellent idea, Katara.” Zuko didn’t even know she knew his girlfriend’s name? “It would be a nice way to get back into my training.”

The two ladies were smiling at each other again, and it was awesome, but really freaky.

“So, maybe after dinner, we could find the secret office. Maybe there’s even something about what happened to mom.” With that happy thought, he plopped a red bean paste bun right in his mouth. For all his scouts and spies looking, nothing had popped up. And with his reign now two years in and Ursa had not shown up herself, his hope had been waning. No matter how much Katara tried to keep it going.

Azula’s sharp intake of breath knocked him out of his hopeful reverie. She turned to him, but her eyes focused on something over his head. Her jaw clenched, and she looked ready to leap into attacking.

“What is it?” Katara swung to look, her hand over their cups of juice, ready to take anything or anyone down. Even Mili and Heshe reacted, drawing in, fans at the ready.

Nothing immediately tried to stab him in the back, and as Zuko studied his sister’s face, it slowly returned to normal. Her eyes drifted to meet his, and then she cast them downwards. Ashamed.

“I was just. Surprised. In a good way! I haven’t had palace desserts in so long.” The ensuing fake giggle did nothing to actually calm anyone down, but everyone returned to their previous positions.

Zuko remembered that feigned laugh. She had used it when feeling uncomfortable, but trying to cover for it. Like when she tried to flirt with that dick at the beach. Or when Ty Lee had given her a particularly tight hug.

He chose not to think too deeply about that revelation. Feeling Katara’s gaze boring into the side of his face, he let himself slowly relax. Azula had had hallucinations in the past; he knew that. They probably were tied with personal history. Triggered by stressful events. Maybe even their mother...

“Sure,” he said. “Now you can have as much as you want. There are some new chefs, but they take requests well. Anything you want.”

Conversation died for a little while. Azula ate probably double the desserts he and Katara combined had. Hopefully it was more because she actually wanted them, rather than an attempt to cover herself. 

“So.” The princess stood, and brushed some non-existent crumbs off her lap. “Secret office?”

“If you- I mean, well.” He was hesitant. Katara’s hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he breathed deeply. “If you’re up for it. Yes Azula. I would like to see it.”

Something in his sister’s face was fragile for a moment. It turned quickly back into a smirk.

“I’m more than equipped for it. It might be...very informative.” The smirk looked more like a grimace now, but she still waved for them to follow as she exited the dining room.

\--------

The secret office was accessed just through pressing on a particular piece of wall in a seemingly random corridor. There was absolutely no way he would have found it, short of tripping into it. Or Sokka and Aang racing with Toph judging again. 

Azula moved to go in first, but jerked back. She held her hand out and nodded to Zuko. 

“Thank you.” It was easy to say to her now. Though it may never have been the natural movement for her, she was actively trying to show she respected his position as the Fire Lord.

He entered the office, and was honestly fairly unsurprised at the several portraits of Ozai. It seemed like there was one for every wall, portraying him in firebending stances. 

Zuko was thirteen again. Begging. A fist of flame was approaching his face. But he could do nothing. Not against his own father.

His breathing became short. As he tried to focus on the wall directly in front of him, the painting of Ozai was too much. It needed to go.  _ It needed to go. _

A moment of blind panic later, he realized the small room had become much hotter. He was still standing, but one hand had come to his scarred eye. There was a fire somewhere, he needed to put it out.

Ah. In his frenzy he had shot a fireball at the wall. 

He shuddered, but reached out to quell the flames before anything could be lost to them. 

“No, Zuko.” Katara’s soothing voice came from very close, and he realized she was holding him tightly, her head pressed against his shoulder. She was rubbing soothing circles into his back, and had probably been whispering to him throughout the whole episode.

The fire died quickly, even with him doing nothing. Three quick flashes of blue flame hit the other paintings, but those bursts were also extinguished quickly.

“Thank you, Azula,” Katara murmured over her shoulder.

Zuko looked up, shame flooding him. He shouldn’t have lost it. Not in front of Azula right now. Not when she was fragile enough on her own. She needed him to be strong for both of them.

But she was standing, not painfully rigid as he expected, but close, her stance active but relaxed. Her eyes were misty, yes, but she was trying to smile at him.

“Thanks,” he breathed to both of them.

“We love you.” His girlfriend pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Azula just nodded. Not nearly as sharply as she used to do. “Maybe we should come back in the morning. There’s probably way too much here to go through tonight.”

“Good idea.” He kissed Katara’s forehead briefly. “Azula, we’ll see you for breakfast. You have a new maid and a new personal servant. Um, I also had your suite redone. I’m trying to redo the whole palace, but I thought since you’re the princess you of course deserved…”

The amused look his sister had grown into stopped the babbling. 

“I’m sure it’s lovely. You know I expect the best, Zuzu.” It sounded exactly like what it was: a compliment and a threat.

But even as Katara led him towards his own bedroom, and Azula split off to her suite, Zuko felt safer. They wouldn’t let anything take him down. Not even his own memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied, there probably will be more Azula POV, starting with next chapter  
> While this totally is focused on Azula and Zuko, Katara will have her spotlight too!  
> It's important to remember that two years have gone by, and that Zuko has focused on helping Azula and the Fire Nation get better while maybe neglecting himself. But Katara, and (probably) their friends have been there for him. Definitely also remember this fic has a very happy beginning, and it will be more serious soon. It's still pretty fluffy now, but you have been warned
> 
> Chapter title from Golden-Fallout Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The comics are Not a vibe okay  
> I know it's a short start but this won't have much Azula POV and I wanted to get that out there
> 
> Title from Shakespeare's Sonnet 19, a very Azula mood  
> Chapter title from Broken Crown-Mumford and Sons
> 
> Okay so pls let me know what you think! I have more of this written, but I am open to thoughts and suggestions on specifics  
> Also any song suggestions for Zuko vibes are super appreciated!


End file.
